


if buts & maybes & baby steps

by childsplay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childsplay/pseuds/childsplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga’s eyes wander past the stranger's naked torso and land on a navy blue polo shirt that has been carelessly discarded on the floor, right next to a pair of boxer briefs that look very familiar… Oh. They’re Suga’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if buts & maybes & baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> the file name for this on my computer is "HAHAHAHA.docx"
> 
> baby's first fic!! ...i hope it's readable ^^;;;
> 
> let's play a game of where's waldo except called where's bokuaka (they make the briefest cameo)
> 
> p.s. the title is from the song "your call" by hermitude!

It’s the first party of the term, and Sugawara is already shitfaced drunk. Not good.

_Not good,_ the tinny sound of his conscience scolds as Kuroo hands him another shot; Suga downs it anyway, because fuck it. Even after a pretty relaxed winter vacation, being back at university only reminds him of the hell that was first semester. Homesickness, awful roommate, bad hookups, making the poorly advised decision to take a grand total of six classes, suffering through it as a result: all of that was enough to cancel out the excitement of simply being a college freshman. Nevertheless, Suga had worked tirelessly to negotiate a roommate exchange request as well as to graduate the term with higher-than-expected grades, and as a result he was pleased to say that his second semester was looking much brighter. Getting trashed right at the beginning of it, Suga tells himself firmly, is nothing more than a ritual – leaving behind the bad  & the ugly and starting afresh. 

Kuroo quite literally shakes Suga from his dubious internal monologue and directs his attention to the throng of sweaty drunk people to his left. Suga squints at them, as if by squinting he’ll be able to see what Kuroo is trying to point out. “SEE THAT GUY IN THE BLUE POLO?” Kuroo yells helpfully in Suga’s ear, though Suga can barely hear him over the thrumming bass of whatever Top 50 EDM hit is blasting through the speakers.

“NO??” Suga shouts back, scanning the crowd.

“WELL HIS NAME IS SAWAMURA AND HE’S IN MY ECON LECTURE,” Kuroo yells. He ducks in unsteadily and says, “ALSO, HE’S BEEN CHECKING YOU OUT SINCE YOU GOT HERE.” 

Suga giggles, not so much from flattery as from sheer drunkenness. “WHAT? THAT’S CRAZY!” he screams, giving Kuroo a wobbly bat on the arm.  
Kuroo giggles too, and it looks ridiculous when he does it. “Go dance with him!” he exclaims, pushing Suga away. “Go!” Not minding the fact that he hasn’t actually been able to spot Blue Polo Guy yet, Suga easily pushes into the pulsing crowd and starts swaying along to the music. He dances from person to person, enjoying himself at least until he finds himself pushed into Bokuto and Akaashi, who are grinding mercilessly into each other while making out. Making a face (he did not need to see two of his good friends basically having sex on the dance floor), he turns on his heel and finds himself face-to-face with – a guy in a dark blue polo. He’s about his height, if not a bit taller, with dark hair and tan skin.

“HEY!” Suga exclaims, giddy. “You’re Blue Polo Guy!” He notes that Blue Polo Guy’s face is flushed – tipsy, or maybe just drunk – and that he fills out the blue polo in question very, very nicely. 

“Uh – “ BPG fumbles – “sorry?” Suga takes advantage of his bewilderedness to step up and drape a forearm across the back of his neck, which is hot and damp. 

“Kuroo told me – he told me you’ve been checking me out,” Suga laughs, letting the crowd push them a little closer together. “Is that true?” BPG’s Adam’s apple bobs in his throat, and he licks his lips before replying.

“Could be?” he says. It’s such a see-through attempt at being suave that Suga dissolves into a fit of giggles. “Stop laughing at me! I just wanted to dance with you.”

“Okay,” Suga shoots back, dizzy with mirth. His head is swimming, but he can still grab for BPG’s wrists – so much brawnier than his own – to place his hands on his hips. “So dance.”

“You know, my name isn’t Blue Polo Guy,” BPG says with an amused lilt once their hips have started swaying in rhythm together. “It’s Daichi.”

“Hi, Daichi,” Suga hums, and reaches back to tug at the nape of Daichi’s neck. He obliges, letting himself be pulled in for a kiss. Suga hears a faint cat-call and figures it’s Kuroo. Before he realizes it, Daichi has switched his grip and pulled him back around so they’re facing each other. Their hips are flush together, Daichi’s arm wrapped tight around the small of Suga’s back. Suga suddenly feels about five times hotter, and it has nothing to do with the fact that he’s standing in a sweaty, dancing crowd.

“Hey,” Daichi mumbles, gazing at Suga with half-mast eyes. “D’you want to come back to my room?” His voice is slurred, and Suga finds himself thinking that it’s strangely cute. Next, he finds himself agreeing; then, being led clumsily out of the crowd, and finally, tripping up the stairs to an unfamiliar door.

 

A quiet but deep rumble shakes Suga awake, and he wonders blearily if he’s been caught in the middle of some gentle earthquake. After a minute of slow blinking and adjusting to the morning light, he realizes that no, there is no earthquake; he is simply being held like a teddy bear to the naked chest of a softly snoring, extremely handsome stranger. Suga’s eyes wander past this stranger’s naked torso and land on a navy blue polo shirt that has been carelessly discarded on the floor, right next to a pair of boxer briefs that look very familiar… Oh. They’re Suga’s. Suddenly very uncomfortably aware of his own indecency, Suga attempts to wriggle out of the stranger’s embrace, but to his panic, the stranger grunts.

Frozen and wide-eyed, Suga watches the stranger’s eyebrows scrunch together (as the hangover hits him, probably) as he rolls slowly onto his back. When he gives a shuddering stretch of the shoulders, his rugged pecs and abs are put on full display, and Suga gives himself a mental pat on the back for having scored such a hot one this time. He snaps out of his self-congratulatory mood as he notices the stranger’s eyes slowly opening.

“Good morning,” Suga blurts, pulling his half of the sheets up to his neck. “I’m sorry I woke you.” The man stares wordlessly back, and he feels his cheeks heat up. He’s never been great at handling mornings-after, and unfortunately, today is no exception. In an addled state of mind, he decides to keep talking: “Um, I was just planning on slipping out, and not bothering you, so – “

“No,” the stranger interrupts, expression still unintelligible. Suga’s heart drops.

“Excuse me?” he squeaks, only to emit another embarrassing noise of surprise as the stranger pulls him back down next to him. He mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like “stay” before starting to replace the heavy weight of his arm over Suga’s waist. Sheer panic sets in at the idea of being caged under this stranger’s body weight for an indefinite period of time as he goes back to sleep, and Suga does something he knows he’ll regret later: he punches the guy beneath the ribs and shouts, “NO!”

The stranger recoils immediately (success), rolling over and giving a loud groan that echoes of pain and betrayal. When he opens a single watering eye to gaze up woundedly at Suga, he distinctly feels like he’s just kicked a puppy.

“Oh my god,” Suga moans, tipping his face into his hands. “I’m so sorry… I really should not have done that.” The stranger wheezes for a bit before he can respond.

“I… what just happened?” he asks quietly, looking up at the ceiling like a man about to pass into the afterlife.

“I punched you in the stomach, and I’m really sorry about that,” Suga says honestly. “I just didn’t want you to fall back asleep on top of me.” The guy gives a breathy chuckle and sits up slowly, using the headboard for support. 

“I’ve got to say, this is the first time I’ve been punched awake,” he jokes feebly, before lowering his eyes. “And, well, I regret to say that I don’t know the proper etiquette for this kind of situation… it’s the first time I’ve, you know, taken home a stranger.” At that, Suga half-laughs and half-cries.

“I’m really sorry that this was your first experience,” Suga manages in response, covering his face. He’s pretty sure he’s tomato red right now. The guy laughs.

“Well, besides getting punched, it was actually really good,” he says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Suga peeks through his fingers. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” the guy confirms, before giving an embarrassed little cough. “I’m sorry, but what’s your name…?”

“Sugawara Koushi,” Suga tells him, relieved. “But everyone calls me Suga.” After a split second of indecision, he puts out his hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you,” the stranger says, smiling so that the outer corners of his eyes crinkle, and taking his hand. It’s strange that they’re shaking hands and doing introductions now, naked in bed after sex, and they share a little laugh about it. “I’m not sure I introduced myself either, so I’m Sawamura Daichi. But everyone calls me Daichi.”

“Hi, Daichi,” grins Suga, noting that there’s a slight familiarity to his name when he says it out loud. “Would you mind tossing me my shirt? I think it’s right behind you.”

Daichi pulls on boxers and a pair of sweats while Suga gets dressed in yesterday night’s clothes, and meanwhile they make small talk – classes, schedules, et cetera. It’s not until Suga is standing in the hallway that Daichi blurts out, “Um, can we exchange numbers?” Suga lifts an eyebrow in mock-suspicion just to tease him, and Daichi, blushing furiously, hurries to elaborate. “Um, not as a… booty call or anything, I guess I’d just like to get coffee with you sometime, or – “

Cute, Suga thinks, before jumping in to save Daichi from the trap he’d set himself. “Coffee sounds great. Give me your phone?” Daichi does a little half-run to get it from the dresser, and Suga punches in his number.

“I’ll call you,” Daichi grins, phone in hand and leaning against his doorframe. His sweatpants are riding low on his hips so that the band of his boxers are peeking out; Suga’s eyes rake up his bare torso, appreciative. Before he decides that initiating a make-out session in the hallway would be a good idea, Suga forces himself to bid Daichi adieu.

“Then, see you,” he smiles. He starts down the hallway, but halfway to the staircase he looks back and is surprised to see Daichi, still by his door, watching him go. Daichi flinches to see he’s been discovered, and Suga can’t help but grin wide. “Bye!” he calls out again, feeling warm and bubbly.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're here, THANK YOU for suffering through this... *tosses bundles of heartfelt appreciation your way*
> 
> i'm very sad because this took me so long to write but it's not even that long... wow..


End file.
